


a ten (10) step plan to getting a boyfriend

by Angel_Demon_Princess



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, Confused Mark Lee (NCT), Gen, He's also whipped, Huang Ren Jun is Whipped, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Na Jaemin Are Best Friends, Lee Jeno is Whipped, Like They're Horrible, M/M, Na Jaemin-centric, Slow Burn, and a little mad, and jisung is mad, and protective, anways, but they suck at it, dreamies, it's pretty brutal lol, jeno and renjun are flirting, jisung is pouting, okay so basically, they're the best
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2019-11-14 12:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18052580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Demon_Princess/pseuds/Angel_Demon_Princess
Summary: Renjun and Jeno are dating. Jaemin is not dating either of them (or, god forbid, anyone else). This is a problem which requires a well thought out plan. However, all they have are horrible ideas and cringy pick-up lines.-or, alternatively titled -"park jisung vs the world""how to protect your hyung (a guide by jisung ft. jeno and renjun)"





	1. bad pick-up lines, the number one cringe

**Author's Note:**

> okay! so! it's a new fic!
> 
> this was inspired by fifteen_half and so it's my gift to my soul mate! i hope you like this!
> 
> let me know what you guys think and i hope you enjoy! xx

 

_ “Are you sure this is going to work?” Renjun asked, looking doubtfully at Jeno. “This seems like the worst idea ever.” _

 

_ “Do you have a better one?” Jeno demanded, looking quite annoyed at his ‘unhelpful’ boyfriend.  _

 

_ “No, but this is the dumbest thing I’ve ever heard of. Why would he like these stupid things?” Renjun shot back, crossing his arms over his chest. _

 

_ “Because they’re romantic!” Jeno argued, pouting angrily. _

 

_ “Yeah, and I’m straight.” Renjun snapped.  _

 

_ “Let’s just try it,’ Jeno begged. “Best case scenario, we have another boyfriend!” _

 

_ “Worst case scenario,’’ Renjun interrupted, “is that we get slapped.” _

 

_ “Jaemin would never do that!” _

 

_ “You’re right,” Renjun agreed, glowering at the floor. “But Jisung would.” _

 

_ “Well, sucks to suck for him,” Jeno said, looking very confident. “Jaemin wouldn’t let him.” _

 

_ “You better hope he stops him,” Renjun sighed, “because I won’t” _

 

-

 

“Hey, Jaemin, I seem to have lost my phone number,” Jeno started, pouting at Jaemin’s confused face. “Can I have yours?”

 

The younger boy only giggled slightly, grabbing his phone from the table and unlocking it. “Jeno, how did you lose your number? Give me a second, I’ll find it.”

 

Jeno turned bright red. “Wait, no, that’s not what I meant--”

 

Jeno’s protests went unheard as Jaemin scooted closer and grabbed Jeno’s phone to show him how to find his phone number. Renjun was cackling in the background, clutching onto the counter with tears in his eyes. Jisung’s eyes narrowed. 

 

-

 

“Hey, Jaemin, guess what my sweater’s made of,” Renjun said, popping the collar of his sweater in a supremely awkward manner. 

 

Jaemin reached out a hand to grab it, feeling the fabric with a concentrated look on his face. He was completely oblivious to Renjun’s flushed face as the younger pressed up against him.

 

“I think it’s cotton!” Jaemin exclaimed happily, smiling at Renjun.

 

Renjun shook his head, trying to regain some of his (un)coolness. “No, it’s made out of boyfriend material.”

 

“No, I’m pretty sure it’s cotton…” Jaemin replied, raising an eyebrow. 

 

Renjun let out a loud sigh and buried his head in his hands, ignoring how Jeno choked on his orange juice from the kitchen. 

 

-

 

“You’re a nine out of ten and I’m the one you need,” Jeno said smoothly as he sat down next to Jaemin during a break in the middle of dance practice. 

 

“Jeno, don’t be foolish,” Jaemin responded, turning to frown at the older boy. “You’re not a one, you’re definitely a ten all by yourself!”

 

The older boy turned bright red in record timing, quickly moving to hide his face. Jaemin grabbed his hands and pulled him into a hug, allowing Jeno to gay panic in peace.

 

-

 

“Do you have a band-aid? Cause I just fell for you,” Renjun smirked, feeling fully confident in this attempt. However, he hadn’t accounted for Jaemin’s obliviousness. 

 

“Oh, no! Are you okay?” Jaemin demanded, jumping up to rummage through his bag. Renjun tried (unsuccessfully) to stammer out an explanation as the younger boy grabbed his hands to inspect for injuries. 

 

“Got it!” Jaemin said, holding out a band-aid triumphantly. “Where’s your scratch/”

 

-

 

“I might as well call you ‘Google’ because you have everything I’m looking for.” Jeno commented, shooting his popular eye-smile at Jaemin.

 

Jaemin just sighed in response, digging out his phone. “What do you need this time?”

 

Jeno flushed. “No, you have everything I need,” he insisted, trying to salvage the moment.

 

“Yeah, yeah, what is it?”

 

-

 

“Do you believe in love at first sight or should I walk by again?” Renjun asked, leaning against the doorway to Jaemin’s room. 

 

“Who are you talking to?” Jaemin questioned, looking around the room with an unimpressed look on his face. 

 

“You,” Renjun deadpanned. 

 

Jaemin snorted in response. “Well that’s dumb. We met years ago, idiot.”

 

-

 

“Your hand looks heavy,” Jeno noticed as they were walking to the dorms after extra practice. “Let me hold it for you,” he offered, wiggling his own fingers at the younger. 

 

“I’m fine,” Jaemin denied. “The only thing that’s heavy right now is my bag! I’m so tired.”

 

Jeno stumbled around, trying to come back from that failure. “Well, let me carry that!”

 

Jaemin looked at him, confused. “I mean, if you’re sure….?” 

 

Jeno nodded enthusiastically, grabbing the bag off of Jaemin’s shoulder before he could protest. “Anything for you.”

 

“Ah, thank you, Jeno! My shoulder felt like it was gonna fall off!” 

 

The older boy just huffed in response, trying to keep up under the strain of two practice bags and exhausted legs. He hadn’t even managed to hold Jaemin’s hand.

 

-

 

“I lost my teddy bear. Can I hug you instead?” Renjun suggested, sprawling out on Jaemin’s bed after the movie ended. The younger only laughed, crawling up to lie down next to Renjun. 

 

“Is this because we watched a horror movie?” He asked, trying to stop laughing.

 

“What? No!” Renjun spluttered, his cheeks blazing red. “I’m not scared!”

 

Jaemin only giggle in response, lying his head on Renjun’s pounding heart. “Don’t worry,” he teased. “I’ll protect you.”

 

Renjun ignored the flush in his cheeks and hoped Jaemin couldn’t hear how his heart was trying to break out of his chest. He wrapped his arms around the younger, who was yawning, and decided to give up this time. After all, was it really a loss if he got to cuddle with his crush?

 

-

 

“Do you have a name, or can I call you mine?” Jeno said, plastering himself along Jaemin’s side while they were watching a popular drama. 

 

“Jeno, you know my name. We’ve been friends for years,” Jaemin responded, distancing himself from Jeno in order to give him a worried and confused look. “Do you have a fever?” He asked as he tried to feel Jeno’s forehead.

 

The older boy, for the millionth time, flushed and tried to stammer out excuses. Jaemin was unimpressed by all of them, asking Taeyong the next day if Jeno could stay back from practice because he was forgetting things.

 

Jeno steadfastly ignored the amused and knowing look Taeyong shot him after Jaemin told him about what happened. 

 

-

 

“I don’t have a library card, but can I check you out?” Renjun requested, grabbing a book off the shelf. The two of them had gone to the local library during their free day because Jaemin wanted to find some book. 

 

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Jaemin frowned. “You can borrow my card.”

 

Renjun attempted to explain, but Jaemin was determined to find a book for the Chinese boy to read after he had “expressed” such an interest in doing so. 

 

He walked out with a copy of ‘The Great Gatsby.’ It was really good.

 

-

 

“Good morning, Jaemin, did it hurt?” Jeno asked as he buttered his toast. The younger boy had stumbled into the kitchen and immediately grabbed at the coffee machine. He looked like he was half awake and completely adorable.

 

“What? My back is fine.” Jaemin mumbled, still struggling to pour the coffee grinds into the machine. 

 

Jeno put his toast down and walked over, grabbing the stuff from the younger. He pushed him to the table, trying to ignore how domestic it all felt. 

 

“No, when you fell from heaven.” Jeno said, smiling at the way Jaemin buried his face into his hands after sitting down, slumping into his seat. 

 

“Are you calling me Satan?” Jaemin demanded, looking up with a sleepy glare. Jeno spilled the water all over himself trying to explain what was going on.

 

Jaemin was pouty the entire day. He hadn’t gotten his coffee after Jeno had spilled it.

 

-

 

“Hey, Jaemin, I got a question for you.” Renjun said, sitting down next to where Jaemin had lied down in front of the fan, trying to ignore how attractive the flushed look on the younger’s face was. Jaemin hummed incomprehensibly, still trying to burrow himself into the ground and away from the heat.

 

Renjun took a deep breath, nervous. “What do you and the weather have in common?”

 

“What?” Jaemin mumbled, cracking open one of his eyes in grumpy confusion. 

 

“You’re both hot.” Renjun blurted out, turning red a second after he said it.

 

“Oh my god, I know, it’s so hot today.” Jaemin complained, pushing himself up to his elbows. “Wanna go get some ice cream from the convenience store?”

 

“Yes! Just us?” Renjun crossed his fingers behind his back, hardly believing his luck. His hopes were crushed with Jaemin’s next sentence. 

 

“No, let’s go see if the maknaes want to go also. It’s so hot today, they must be suffering as well.” Jaemin mused, standing up and wandering off in the direction of Chenle and Jisung’s room. Renjun’s head hit the floor with a loud thunk.

 

-

 

“Your lips look so lovely. Would they like to meet--” Jeno’s newest attempt at flirting was cut off before it was finished. 

 

“Oh, do they? That’s good.” Jaemin beamed, feeling along his bottom lip with his finger. Jeno’s wide eyes followed the movement. “Nctzens have been saying they look chapped, so I’m trying out a new lip balm.”

 

Jeno could only hum in agreement, barely aware of what he was saying. Jaemin’s finger had made the balm look more shiny, only bringing more attention to his pink lips. Wait a second, were his lips sparkling? Was that gloss?

 

-

 

“If you were a vegetable, you’d be a cute-cumber.” Renjun said as they chopped vegetables for dinner, smirking over at Jaemin. The younger was peeling the potatoes and had clipped the front of his hair up in order to see better, making him look adorable.

 

“Actually,” Jaemin started, looking down at the potatoes with a grumpy look. “I think I’d be a potato.”

 

-

 

“Did you eat Lucky Charms this morning, because you look magical.” Jeno said over lunch, grinning at Jaemin. The younger was confused.

 

“Jeno, we ate the same thing. We both had toast and coffee.” Jaemin denied, looking worried once more. “Are you okay?”

 

Jeno frowned, disappointed. He had really thought that one would work… 

 

-

 

_ “And?” Renjun demanded. _

 

_ “Well, it wasn’t a failure! You got to cuddle with him and I got to hug him!” Jeno denied, looking anywhere but at his boyfriend’s unimpressed face.  _

 

_ “It was horrible! Jaemin undoubtedly thinks we’re idiots!” Renjun snapped. “And Jisung is getting suspicious.” _

 

_ “Who cares about that little brat?” Jeno scoffed, rolling his eyes. _

 

_ “That ‘little brat’ will make or break this relationship! If he decides to shield Jaemin like a little guard dog then we’re not gonna get anywhere near him!” _

 

_ “Relax,” Jeno soothed, “I have a plan.” _

 

_ “Your plans suck,” Renjun deadpanned. _

 

_ “They do not!” _

 


	2. acting like boyfriends might convince you to date us?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the plan continues? jeno and renjun attempt to prove their worth as boyfriends! by acting as boyfriends...? 
> 
> or -- jeno and renjun being useless gays for an entire chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so, so sorry for the long break! it took me so long to think of a second chapter idea! also i had a lot of school work and it's just been a really busy month... still, i'm hoping to get some more chapters out this weekend (for both stories)! 
> 
> as always, i hope you enjoy! please let me know what you think of this monstrosity!

 

 

_ “Are you serious?” Renjun deadpanned, a stunned expression on his face. “Please tell me you’re joking.” _

 

_ Jeno shook his head, puffing his chest out in a stupid attempt at looking cool and confident. “I’m one hundred percent serious! This is a great idea! You’ll see!” _

 

_ “Last time you had an idea like this we almost embarrassed ourselves!” _

 

_ “I have no idea what you’re talking about--” _

 

_ Renjun interrupted him with an incredulous look, “Taeyong still laughs every time he sees you!” _

 

_ “-- because my plans are incredible and last time was just the first step!” Jeno continued unperturbed, his face twisting a little at the reminder of his colossal embarrassment. _

 

_ “Please, Jen, just think about it,” the chinese boy pleaded. “We can’t be hasty about this or it’s all gonna blow up in our face!” _

 

_ “It’s gonna be fine, I swear!” He exclaimed, “I’ve put a lot of thought into this!” _

 

_ Renjun did his best to ignore the sad kicked puppy look on his boyfriend’s face, knowing that if he looked at him too closely then he’d be compelled to agree. But he was determined to be careful, especially because he cared too much to ruin everything. _

 

_ Although he was so determined to avoid Jeno’s face, he made the mistake of looking directly into his big, sad eyes. Renjun caved like a house of cards, weak for his boyfriend. _

 

_ “What’s the plan?” He asked reluctantly. _

 

_ Jeno’s eyes lit up, a smile blossoming on his face. _

 

_ (Dating Jeno was a lot like dating a three year old. They were both easily entertained.) _

 

_ “We’re gonna show him we can be responsible boyfriends!” _

 

_ Renjun’s eyes almost popped out of his head, snapping at the other boy with an angry voice. “Do you want to ruin everything before it begins? You’ll scare him off!” _

 

_ “No, we won’t! It’ll be super effective!” _

 

_ Jeno’s begging, unfortunately, was enough for Renjun to give in. _

 

_ “Alright, but please --” _

 

_ The other boy was already cheering, jumping up and down excitedly.  _

 

_ “-- be careful…” Renjun finished just as Jeno knocked into the couch, sighing in exasperation. _

 

_ - _

 

Jeno was bouncing around the practice room, running around like an easily excitable dog. He was circling Jaemin, making stupid jokes in an effort to get his attention and make the younger boy laugh. 

 

Jaemin had been a little sad that day, worrying about the new choreography and his ability to learn in, especially in a group which had been working together for longer than he had been with them. Jeno picked up on it immediately - not that it was hard considering the amount of time he spent watching Jaemin.

 

Jeno decided to make a fool of himself in order to make Jaemin lighten up. It did work, with the younger boy giggling uncontrollably (and adorably) when Jeno made stupid jokes. 

 

“What do you call a train carrying bubblegum?”

 

Jaemin was already laughing as he motioned for Jeno to continue. Emboldened, the older boy pushed on.

 

“A chew-chew train!”

 

As Jaemin dissolved into another fit of giggles at the stupid joke, Jisung snorted loudly and derisively from the side. The maknae was suspicious, smelling danger like a bloodhound on the scent. Now all he had to do was find the source… 

 

-

 

Renjun made sure that no one was behind him when he entered the kitchen, hesitantly poking his head to check that it was empty. Seeing that no one was there, he raced in and started grabbing at the cabinets. 

 

Jaemin’s voice was scratchy after the recording, showing the strain this recent comeback was having on him. He sounded hoarse during their conversation ten minutes ago, making Renjun very nervous. 

 

Thus, the older boy was inspired by his protective instincts. He knew first hand how bad a sore throat could hurt, so he was unhappy about Jaemin struggling against it alone. Renjun wanted to help the younger boy, especially after he had done so much for everyone else in the group, completely ignoring himself.

 

Renjun had never learned how to cook complete and healthy meals. It was never something he was interested in, instead opting to make quick batches of ramen or rice. However, for Jaemin, he would do his best to make some warm soup, similar to how the younger boy did whenever someone had a cold.

 

As he was leaning against the counter, staring at the pile of randomly grabbed ingredients, Renjun realized he had absolutely no idea where to start. Although he had often meandered in the kitchen while Jaemin was cooking, he had spent more time watching the younger boy’s face than his hands, leaving him with zero knowledge of how to make soup.

 

“Injun?” A perplexed (and teasing) voice came from behind him, causing Renjun to jump and turn bright red at being caught.

 

“What’s up?” He asked, trying to salvage the situation. But, after one look at Donghyuck’s face, which was screaming amusement, Renjun knew he had lost before he had even begun.

 

The younger boy snorted, sending him a deadpanned look. “Don’t you ‘what’ me, Injun, I know what you’re doing!”

 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

 

“Oh, so those aren’t the ingredients for soup?”

 

“They are,” Renjun responded, thinking fast. “I just love soup so I wanted to make some real quick.”

 

“You, the person who eats only ramen and meat, loves soup? I might look pretty but I’m not dumb, Injun! The only person who actually eats soup without complaining is also consequently the only one who is sick right now!”

 

“Hyuck, please keep your voice down.” Seeing as there was no point in keeping a charade if he already knew what was going on, Renjun just focused on quieting down the other boy before the whole dorm knew about his plan.

 

“Hmm… Alright.” Donghyuck’s eyes were glinting suspiciously, his lips stretched in a vaguely threatening smile. “I’ll go to my room then and leave you to it.”

 

Then, before Renjun could extract a vow of silence from him, the hurricane of a boy swept out of the kitchen as fast as he had arrived. The chinese boy let out a loud groan and dropped his head into his hands, bemoaning his horrible luck.

 

He turned back to his task after a couple moments of self-pity. Renjun pulled out his phone after realizing he didn’t know where to go from here. A few minutes of Googling later had a triumphant Renjun sorting through the ingredients with a goal in mind and a recipe in hand. 

 

As he bent down to pull the pan out of the cabinet, he heard a horribly familiar voice calling his name. In his haste to stand up straight, Renjun smashed the back of his head onto the edge of the cabinet, causing to cry out in pain.

 

“Oh my god, are you alright?” Jaemin rushed over, grabbing at Renjun’s head to see if he was bruised or anything. The older boy was too red to say a single word in protest, simply letting the younger check for damage.

 

Jaemin, once he was satisfied, led Renjun to the table and started scolding him for his irresponsibility. He pulled an ice pack out of the fridge, handed it to the pouting boy with a stern look, and turned to the ingredients. 

 

“If you wanted soup, you should have called me!” Jaemin ranted, sorting through the ingredients with a disgruntled look. His voice was just as hoarse as earlier, undoubtedly painful. It made Renjun feel guilty, especially because it clearly showed that he wasn’t even able to help Jaemin without causing trouble.

 

“It’s fine, I can make it myself,” Renjun protested, trying to save face. However, he blanched when Jaemin whirled on him with an annoyed look, ordering him to sick back down and wait. 

 

As the pink haired boy started chopping up vegetables, Renjun’s face stayed permanently flushed. He was quiet for the first few minutes, thinking of how to spin this situation to the better. 

 

Quickly, he stood up and took over the onions from Jaemin, firmly nudging him out of the way with his hip and ignoring his hoarse protests. Renjun, pointing a knife at the other boy, ordered for him to sit down and dictate the recipe, insisting that he wanted to make it himself.

 

With a bemused look, Jaemin sat down and started giving him instructions. Within minutes, the tense atmosphere had decapitated and the two were giggling over the stove as they cooked. It felt so domestic that Renjun decided to count the attempt as a win. 

 

(Later, when the soup was done, Jisung barged in with a demand to get some food as well. Although Jaemin simply cooed over the youngest and went to pour him some soup, Renjun locked eyes with the maknae, shivering at the cold look in his eyes. He couldn’t shake the feeling that something was about to go very wrong.)

 

-

 

Jeno and Jaemin had a tradition of watching new movies in the theater together. 

 

It had started when they were both nervous trainees, desperately clinging to something that resembled their old, comforting lives. When they went to the movies, laughing and eating unhealthy buttery popcorn and way too sweet soda, they felt like normal teens for at least a few hours. 

 

When Renjun and Jeno started dating, Jeno was hesitant to include his boyfriend on the long-standing tradition simply because he was worried about how Jaemin would react. It was their thing after all, not Renjun-Jeno-Jaemin’s thing. 

 

Luckily, Jaemin was the first to bring it up, easily including Renjun into the conversation with an inquiry about his opinion on superhero movies. When Renjun explained that he loved them, especially watching them in theaters with a big group of friends like how he used to do, Jaemin immediately extended an invitation for him to join them that Friday.

 

Ever after, the three went to the movies together, eating unhealthy snacks that destroyed their diets, and laughing too loudly in the almost empty movie theaters. They could never go the opening nights, instead waiting a week or two until everyone who wanted to go had already gone. This allowed them to have privacy, especially in the life of an idol. 

 

When a new movie approached, Jaemin asked the two of them if they wanted to see it. Although both of them balked at the comedy slash horror film, they were quick to agree when Jaemin smiled eagerly at them. Renjun and Jeno were, unfortunately, scaredy cats, the complete opposite of Jaemin. However, they were willing to suffer through an hour and a half of terror if it meant Jaemin would be happy. 

 

When the night had arrived, Jaemin was jumping excitedly as he pulled on his coat. Renjun had to grab his hands and shove gloves on them when the boy had almost run out of the dorms without them. While Renjun was occupied with his task, trying not to blush as he held Jaemin’s hands and the younger chattered about the movie, Jeno was grabbed by the maknae.

 

Jisung looked more threatening than he had any right to be, considering the dark lighting and how it cast shadows on his face. His eyes were narrow and dangerous as they stared Jeno into submission.

 

“I don’t know what’s going on,” Jisung started, completely ignoring his manners, “but you better watch it. I’m gonna get to the bottom of this. And if I don’t like what I find… Let’s just say it won’t end well for you.”

 

Jeno gulped nervously and spluttered out some response, watching as the giant maknae seemed to get more and more threatening. He was just about considering digging a hole in the backyard for his casket when he felt Jaemin slip his smaller hand into his shaking one. 

 

The younger boy completely ignored the tension as he smiled at the maknae, pulling Jisung into a hug which he halfheartedly pretended to refuse (they all saw how he squeezed Jaemin’s midriff in response). Jeno was still frozen when Jaemin again grabbed his hand, pulling him along through the door as he shouted goodbyes to the others. 

 

“I’m so excited!” Jaemin ranted, bouncing along between them. He had grabbed Renjun’s hand the second he was close enough, the older boy blushing at the action. “I can’t wait to watch ‘Happy Death Day’! It looks so funny!”

 

“I don’t know,” Renjun started, looking apprehensive. “It looked a little freaky to me.”

 

Jaemin immediately stopped, looking at Renjun worriedly. “If you don’t want to watch it, we don’t have to. We can go back and watch something else if you’re worried.”

 

“No, no!” Renjun spluttered, shaking his head in denial quickly. “I’m excited, I promise!”

 

Although Jaemin wasn’t one hundred percent convinced, he accepted the lie and continued walking, still chattering. Jeno and Renjun exchanged nervous glances above his head, worried about how the movie was going to go. They didn’t want to make fools of themselves in front of their crush, especially not when he was so excited. 

 

Quickly, much too quickly for Jeno and Renjun, they arrived at the theater. As they ordered tickets and drinks, Jeno distracted Jaemin with questions while Renjun finished paying. When Jaemin realized what had happened, he attempted to protest. The other two simply ignored him and pushed him towards the movie. 

 

They sat down, sandwiching Jaemin in the middle, and started talking quietly while they waited for the commercials to finish. The theater was empty, as expected, allowing them to pull down their masks and simply relax in the comfortable seats.

 

However, much too soon, the movie was starting. Jeno and Renjun remained strong for the first thirty minutes, only to scream at the first jumpscare, causing Jaemin to giggle. The youngest boy quickly grabbed onto their hands, allowing them to hide behind him when they got scared. Although they didn’t look brave, they did manage to cuddle with Jaemin and hold his hand for the remaining hour, which was definitely a win in their book. 

 

On the way home, although Jeno and Renjun were shivering as they peered into the shadows, Jaemin was tugging them along gently, his soft voice giving them something to focus on. He was so pretty in the pale lights of the stars, making the other two awestruck and tongue tied.

 

(It wasn’t a date, it wasn’t a date, it wasn’t a date. 

 

But still, it was perfect.)

 

-

 

_ “Honestly, I think that went great!” _

 

_ “The closest we got to kissing him was when he asked to try your drink! Do you think that’s an improvement?” Renjun demanded, looking quite annoyed at their failures. _

 

_ “He made you soup,” Jeno shot back, triumphant in his plan. _

 

_ Renjun rolled his eyes. “But I was supposed to make him soup, not him.” _

 

_ “Still, you got to spend more time with him! Tell me that wasn’t good.” _

 

_ “It was, but we’re not closer to dating him.” _

 

_ “Yes we are,” Jeno denied, smiling. “We practically took him out on a date to the movies!” _

 

_ “He didn’t think it was a date so it doesn’t count. You have to ask for that to happen!” _

 

_ “He still had fun so I think our plan went great. He loves spending time with us!” _

 

_ “As friends!” Renjun snapped. “We’re hanging out as friends, not as boyfriends!” _

 

_ “Well what did you expect? Kissing the entire time?” Jeno asked, annoyed. _

 

_ “Of course not!” _

 

_ “It’s a process! We’ll have a third before you know it, don’t worry!” _

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well? was it cute or cringey? do you think they'll succeed? does jaemin know what's going on? or, worse, does jisung?
> 
> let me know in the comments! i hope you liked it and it made you laugh! :) xx
> 
> (also, please, if you have an idea of what they should do next, please let me know!)

**Author's Note:**

> well? should i continue? or just scrap it? let me know, down below! ;) xx
> 
> (wow i hate myself.. please love me)
> 
> ((honestly, i wanted to post this just to get some feedback! i might redo this chapter completely depending on how much i hate it later on!))


End file.
